


Touch the Stars

by jeleania



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, and a few longer ones, but the focus is the trio, like mickey shows up in one of these, there will be other random characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeleania/pseuds/jeleania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys and one girl, all part of a grander destiny than their island home can imagine. </p><p>One - the Keyblade master who will save the worlds. </p><p>Another - a Keybearer who fell into Darkness and now seeks to redeem himself. </p><p>The third - pure of heart and finding a Keyblade of her own to fight beside her boys. </p><p>These are snippets of their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Current chapter - Dark</p><p>The Darkness left its mark on Sora, and he will never be truly free of its hold.</p><p>For the brightest Light casts the Darkest Shadow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> (very) slowly working through a prompt list.
> 
> any KH readers from FF.net may recognize these. I've deleted this story from there and posting here instead.
> 
> also, have only played KH1 + KH2 (don't have a DS or whatever other consoles). may research and use things from those other games. or things may just go AU, we'll see.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day Sora met Kairi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short, but it didn't want to go further.
> 
> also an old piece that I decided to transfer here.

* * *

 

A cinnamon-haired little boy in red shorts bounced eagerly up and down in his sandals on the front porch. The Mayor with his big happy loud laugh was talking to Mom, but he was staring at the open door behind the man. The Mayor's Wife was going to get her. Get the new girl to the island.

The girl with red hair.

The girl who fell from the sky with all the stars the night before last.

The girl who he saw in his dreams for weeks and weeks before she arrived, wearing a little gold crown in front of a castle with a funny waterfall that went up instead of down.

He wanted to show her the ice cream shoppe and the pier and the little island and the cave he and Riku explored. Maybe Riku would like her too, all the new games they could play.

Where was she?!

Finally, the Mayor's Wife came back, a little girl half-hiding behind her legs.

The boy shook free of his mother's hand, bounced forward, and grabbed the girl's hand with a big smile. Her blue-purple eyes widened in surprise as they met bright blue.

"Hi Kairi, I'm Sora. Wanna play?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and (hopefully) sweet, like little!Destiny-trio (as I think of Sora, Riku, and Kairi in my head).
> 
> comments welcome. :)


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you are part of a trio of close friends, and you find yourself falling for both of them, how do you chose who to give your heart to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this one's a bit weirdly written.
> 
> it's old, but I like it too much to try and re-write it.
> 
> the next one will be more prose than whatever the heck this way, I promise.
> 
> -= WARNING =- mention of threesome romantic relationship (kinda)

 

 

* * *

 

 

Love.

 

It was such a confusing concept.

 

Pretty words were never his forte. Besides, how could they define such an emotion?

 

Actions speak louder than words.

 

For her, he crossed the universe to find her, gave his own heart to free her, fought a thousand enemies to reach her again.

 

For him, he gave up his memories for a clue of his whereabouts, searched world after world for a glimpse or rumor, faced his doubts to see him past the guise of an enemy.

 

Who did he love, the girl he imagined dancing with, the boy who he made smile?

 

How could he choose?

 

* * *

 

There were two of them, two silly boys who fought each other for her, through races and games, with words and key blades.

 

How was she to choose only one, when she cared so much for them both?

 

The One who took her heart within himself to save her?

 

Or the Other who gave himself to darkness to find her?

 

The One who she drew pictures with in cool caves?

 

Or the Other who she could talk so easily to?

 

The One who was her first friend and protector with his bright smiles?

 

Or the Other with whom she dreamed of traveling the worlds and learning the truth with his ocean-green gaze?

 

If only she didn't have to choose only one…

 

* * *

 

Two people held his heart, were his light in the darkness.

 

They both were so dear to him, and he'd do anything for them.

 

But which one was The One? Which did he love more?

 

The boy who could always make him laugh and brighten his world?

 

The girl who he could share quiet secrets and warmed him with her kind smile?

 

The boy who searched endlessly for him, who shed tears of relief when he was found?

 

The girl who always believed in him, who saw him through the darkness he hid in?

 

The boy who he could fight beside, who could understand the hells he'd put himself through, who could remind him of the light still within himself?

 

The girl who waited so long for him, who could hold him close to ease away the nightmares, who could guide him out of the darkness?

 

Which one would he choose?

 

* * *

 

What if a choice didn't have to be made?

 

After all, love brought together so many people, from such different worlds and backgrounds, cultures and lives.

 

Who said it couldn't link three hearts together instead of the standard two?

 

A Triad, three forces supporting each other, complementing each other, protecting each other.

 

So why choose when you can have both the people who complete you in their own ways.

 

* * *

 

_(Good thing Riku and Kairi knew Sora well enough to understand his mangled proposal and agreed all three would be happier this way._

_Sora just grinned and kissed them both.)_

 

* * *

 


	3. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and his blindfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, this one is more plot-y prose-y stuff than the rambles of the "Love" theme.

 

* * *

 

 

The light burned after months in the shadows, in the Darkness. His eyes watered in pain, a hand coming up to cover them. Pale skin itched and pulsed like a bad sunburn.

 

Sora had never gotten sunburns. Tropical island, Arabian desert, humid jungle, it didn't matter, not a single red patch or peeling skin fragment. No matter how long the brunet had been running about, his skin just became a gold-touched tan, brown hair gaining highlights that looked gold when the sun touched them just right. You'd never know that he wasn't an islander by birth, that Sora had come from the stars just like he and Kairi had. That tan made him fit right in.

 

Sora was good at fitting in anywhere he went.

 

He envied him for that.

 

"Easy, Riku." A high pitched voice sounded from his left, a careful yet strong gloved hand wrapping securely around an elbow while the other touched his back. "This way, into the shade over here."

 

Looking at him, you'd never expect a talking humanoid mouse to be a King either. Much less one who fought the Heartless with such determination and strength.

 

Appearances could be so deceiving.

 

And honeyed promises could hide such wicked lies.

 

  
_'I'll give you the power to save her.'_  they had whispered.

 

He should have found a different way.

 

  
_'He's forgotten all about you. He has other friends now.'_  they had crooned.

 

Sora would never abandon a friend, never dump one just because he'd met new people.

 

  
_'You don't need them. You're so much better than them.'_  they had cajoled.

 

He'd been such a fool. Such a fool.

 

Those sweet tantalizing phrases had been given to him, and he had embraced them, swallowed them down like toffees.

 

Only later did he realize there were barbed fishhooks hidden within, waiting to tear him apart like a monster's claws, heavy in his stomach and crawling into his heart.

 

How could he ever earn the forgiveness of his friends?

 

How could he face the universe after the wrongs he'd done?

 

How could he trust himself to not fall back into the Darkness?

 

No wonder the light hurt him now.

 

He didn't deserve to bask in the Light's glow.

 

"Your Majesty?" He rasped, throat tight with pain more of heart than of body. "Do you have something I can use as a blindfold?"

 

"Now, Riku." The King said, easing him to a seated position on the hard ground. "No need for titles. Just call me Mickey."

 

"Mickey then." He clenched a fist, not sure if he wanted to strike the ground or himself. "My eyes - I can't -"

 

"Just a moment." Cloth ripped from beside him, then his hand was gently pulled away. "Keep them closed. Let me wrap this."

 

Darkness filled his vision gradually, the burning red of the light dimming into soothing black as the King wound a strip of fabric around his head.

 

"How's that?" The squeaky voice said once its owner was done.

 

"Much better. Thank you." He no longer felt like white-hot needles were being stabbed into his eyes. That was a plus.

 

"If your eyes don't adjust soon, you'll have to relearn how to fight." His companion mused absently.

 

"Fight?" What would they be fighting? The Heartless were locked away, or at least most of them. Surely things would be more peaceful now.

 

"Mmm. I've learned of a group calling themselves Organization Thirteen. They've got some plan for the Keyblade master. Not sure what yet, but I don't like what little I've heard of them."

 

The Keyblade master?

 

Sora.

 

These people were after Sora.

 

A protective anger in his chest brought energy to his tired body.

 

He'd made enough mistakes. Some of them had lead to Sora being hurt, to Sora sacrificing himself to save them, to Sora nearly being lost to the Darkness as a Heartless.

 

He wouldn't let something like that happen again.

 

Surging to his feet, he summoned his own Keyblade, Way to Dawn solid and oddly familiar in his hand for having had it for so short a time.

 

"Then I best get training then." He stated. "Need to get used to fighting blind quickly."

 

As he started a slow kata to get used to the weight of his weapon and the loss of his eyesight, he made a promise to himself.

 

He may not be deserving of walking in the light, but that was fine.

 

He'd fight in the shadows then, taking down enemies before they could reach his friends.

 

He wouldn't fail this time, wouldn't let himself be fooled by promises, wouldn't be used as a tool against those he cared for.

 

And maybe, one day, he'd be clean enough to step into the light and feast his eyes upon the sunlit world without pain or guilt.

 

One day...

 

* * *


	4. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Darkness left its mark on Sora, and he will never be truly free of its hold.
> 
> For the brightest Light casts the Darkest Shadow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I had waaaaaay too much fun writing this. XD
> 
> also one of my recent works rather than old stuff like the first three.

 

* * *

 

 

He would never forget how it felt, to be Dark.

 

Oh, he tried not to think of it. The memories were pushed away, held at bay by happy thoughts and smiles and friends.

 

But, laying in the dimness of night, when friends slept and the world was quiet, the memories returned with the encroaching shadows.

 

Ha, shadows.

 

He'd been one, a Shadow.

 

It had been so confusing, so strange, and yet so enthralling.

 

For those minutes-hours-days-years, there hadn't been his Quest or his worries. There hadn't even been him, hadn't been Sora.

 

No, he-it-the Shadow had been one of many and many of one. They were all connected, thousands of minds seeing through thousands of eyes and thousands of patches of darkness. 

 

A hive-mind, he named it when he was human again. But even that hadn't quite fit. It was more like an enormous network, gears in a machine, all striving toward one goal.

 

To Consume.

 

That was the part he hated to think of most. That emptiness, that hunger, that relentless ache and the desperate need to fill it.

 

Even now, years later, and he suspected for the rest of his life, he sometimes woke from nightmares. Haunted by that hunger and a wrenching pain in his chest, he would shake and wander the house-ship-castle and try to not think.

 

Not think of the glows of Hearts, intoxicating and beautiful and calling him.

 

When Kairi had picked up Shadow-him, it had taken every bit of self-control he possessed to not dig his claws into her chest, to rip and tear and Consume the pulsing captivating Heart so very close to his maw.

 

Some of those nightmares had him doing just that, then moving on to Donald and Goofy. And while part of him was horrified, the memories of Shadow were satisfied and intoxicated and still so very Hungry...

 

And if the memories of being Shadow were bad, becoming a Heartless - Anti-Sora he'd dubbed it - was a thousand times worse.

 

He should have known there would be a price. Selflessly, recklessly, he'd given up his Heart, had let the Darkness embrace him. Add to that his role as Keyblade Master, of the Light he bore and used and shared.

 

The brightest Light casts the darkest Shadow.

 

Some kind of balance lay within him, and every once in a while, the scales tipped just far enough.

 

For all the Light, there had to be Darkness.

 

The only consolation was he had yet to transform in front of anyone but Donald and Goofy (who wouldn't tell a soul), that each time had been during a fight away from innocent people.

 

Away from riveting delicious Hearts.

 

Instead, he could focus on the Heartless or even Nobodies around him. That soul-deep Hunger was directed toward them, the Hearts the Shadows or Soldiers or whatever other Heartless had Consumed became his.

 

Fighting had always been a rush, but he was a bit frightened of how good it felt to rip apart those forms with his claws.

 

It felt far too right and natural and downright feral. There were times he gazed down at his human hands and missed those daggers on his fingertips, that the lack of their weight felt wrong.

 

There was a lot he tried to not think of.

 

The power and light of Donald and Goofy's Hearts were on that list.

 

If he focused, he could feel them even now, the Hearts of his travel companions and dozens others in the surrounding area, sense them all as human Sora.

 

And some part of him, buried deep, lusted to taste, to rend, to Consume.

 

He was terrified that one day, there wouldn't be enough Heartless to distract Anti-Sora. That he'd tear apart the last but the Darkness wouldn't release him just yet. That he would turn to his friends and seek to claim those tasty Hearts taunting him so close to his grasp.

 

He couldn't decide which would be worse - their guilt having to cut him down, or his own if he did Consume them.

 

The Darkness had carved its mark into his soul, and Sora feared it would never let him go.

 

In a way, he envied Riku. The silveret had embraced the Darkness, but not in the same way. It would leave its scars, would haunt his nightmares.

 

But, one day, Riku would walk out of the Darkness, would leave it behind and stride into the Light.

 

How do you tear out part of your own soul? Is it even possible and still stay yourself?

 

Ironic that the Keyblade Master, the one who ran around saving worlds and sealing Keyholes and protecting Hearts, was trapped in the Shadows. Walking a perilous knife-edge path between the Light and Darkness, pulled by both sides.

 

Something whispered from the shadows in the corner, a glimpse of golden eyes. Not in this realm, not within reach, but on the fringes. Tempting him, calling him, always watching him.

 

Sora turned away, walking from the room, toward the warmth of friends and the distraction of fond memories and the glow of pale moonlight.

 

Hunger stirred, gold glinting in blue eyes before vanishing back into the depths.

 

Light had hold for a while longer.

 

Darkness would patiently wait.

 

* * *

 

 


	5. seeking solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were each broken in some way or another.
> 
> But they found comfort in each other.

* * *

 

 

 

They were finally together again, reunited at long last.

 

It had been lonely years. Even when Kairi's memories had been fuzzy and Sora had slept in Castle Oblivion, they both had known something was missing. A hole in their lives that was filled by two special people.

 

So now, here they were, a trio once more rather than broken points hurting and longing for their companions. 

 

It hadn't taken long - less than a month - to realize they didn't fit in Destiny Islands anymore. A quick discussion and they were agreed. Bags were packed, farewells were said, and the three friends moved to the rebuilding Radiant Garden. Old friends welcomed them, new ones were made, and now they were leasing a nice little house just for them.

 

But, just because they were together again, didn't make them whole.

 

* * *

 

Kairi made breakfast every morning.

 

The boys were agreed - the red-haired girl still made the best pancakes they'd ever tasted. Having access to people and recipes from so many worlds thanks to the intergalactic trade routes, she also could experiment making other foods.

 

They were all busy during the day so lunch was often eaten whenever there was a moment. (Or skipped - Riku had the bad habit of doing that.) 

 

Dinner was a meal they tried to get home in time for, but some nights, one of their group would be late and too exhausted to eat. (Sora did this more than once - his Keyblade and fighting skills were still called upon.) The males also took turns cooking this meal or bringing home take-out - just because Kairi was female was no reason to chain her to the stove or some madness.

 

But breakfast, they all sat at the table and shared, the morning sunlight glimmering down upon them through the windows.

 

Kairi wouldn't have it be otherwise.

 

Because this routine let her see her boys at the start of each day. Let her reassure herself that they were here, were real. That they being by her side wasn't a dream.

 

Having someone miss breakfast left her distracted and moody all day. (It was always hard when Sora was off-world for days at a time.) And when she did get her hands on the one who wasn't there, she would grab hold and cling and refused to leave their side for the next hour or so. (The boys never tried to push her away, understanding the need to reaffirm their existence.)

 

She took comfort from watching them enjoy her food, listening to them tease each other, and feeling each give her a hug or squeeze of the hand before they parted ways for the day's duties.

 

Breakfast reminded her she wasn't alone anymore, that she had her boys back.

 

* * *

 

Riku always kept in touch.

 

He never went anywhere without his PHS, the communicator tucked securely in a pocket right after breakfast. And, if he had the chance, he'd make sure Kairi and Sora had theirs before they left.

 

Throughout the day, he sent at least three texts to the pair. Just little things - an emoticon, a picture of what he was working on, a few words. They would respond with their own replies.

 

(Kairi tended to send gifs of kittens or chocobos or baby moogles along with a short written reply.)

 

(Sora would send a joke or a selfie in some random location or start an emoticon war.)

 

Each time they answered him, a coil of tension would ease in his chest. He would breathe a bit easier, maybe even smiled the tiniest bit, and returned to his work with renewed focus.

 

Once a day, usually around two, Riku would call Kairi. Their conversation wouldn't be long and he always had some excuse. ("Want me to pick up anything?" "Do you know where I left my charger?" "So-and-so wanted me to tell you such-and-such.") She would chat with him a bit and the call would end cheerfully.

 

Something in him would always relax at the sound of her voice.

 

Then, around three, Riku would pull out his PHS again. This time, he would text first. If Sora was free to talk, the brunet would make the call. Otherwise, he would text back with an estimated time he'd been available.

 

Talks with Sora were different. There would usually be some teasing and light-hearted mocking and jokes. Sometimes bitching would occur, Sora complaining about boring magic lessons and Riku venting about engineering designs problems. They'd end amicably, often with something encouraging disguised as banter.

 

Hearing Sora's voice made Riku feel lighter, a weight off of his shoulders.

 

Missing a call time had him grumpy and snapping at people. Too long a wait for a text reply had him running a hand through his hair and glaring. And if one of his friends didn't pick up their PHS for the daily call, the silveret would become increasingly agitated until the call got through or he abandoned his work to go find them.

 

Once he had tracked down the not-answering person, Riku would pull them aside and give them a visual once over. Then, seeing they were alive and (mostly) well, he would pull them into his arms and bury his nose in their hair and just breathe. The embrace wouldn't last long, but there would be a hint of desperation and a lot of relief in it.

 

(The few times Sora was off-world when he didn't answer his PHS were always the worst. Then, Riku would go find Kairi and they would wait for word from the brunet together, Kairi's hand holding one of the silveret's.)

 

Riku needed to hear from Sora and Kairi, needed that contact through text or photos or voice. He had lost them both, first Kairi in the enemies' grasp, then Sora to a wild goose chase and coma-like slumber.

 

So he texted and called, and they replied and answered, and he took comfort in knowing they were still within reach.

 

* * *

 

Sora always watched them sleep.

 

Okay, that sounded a lot creepier than it was supposed to. But it is, essentially, what he did.

 

He was used to being on the move, to being alert on some level even in the deep slumber, to having to wake in a heartbeat. So the brunet didn't sleep the night through anymore.

 

Instead, it would be in broken parts. Catch two or so hours, wake, walk around, maybe get a midnight snack, then back to bed. Sometimes, he ended up flipping through a magazine or watching a bit of screen. A few times, he even randomly baked, cookies or cupcakes or bread or whatever was on hand. It was something to do when he was too restless to sleep.

 

And, at least once a night, he would tip-toe back to the bedrooms, ease open a door, and ghost his way closer until he reached the bed.

 

Then, in a not creepy or perverted way, Sora watched Riku and Kairi sleep.

 

He would count their breaths, would hold a hand close enough to a limb to feel their body warmth, would let himself bask in the light-warmth of their Hearts.

 

In his head, he kept track of the time, sought to stay no longer than fifteen or twenty minutes. Too long and some instinct would alert them to his gaze. He didn't want to disrupt their sleep or bother them with his silly little issues. So he'd watch, maybe fix a blanket that had been kicked off, and slip back out.

 

After weeks of learning their patterns and his usual alertness, Sora had gotten good at catching them in deep peaceful slumber. And since he didn't have a schedule he had to keep, he could wait until someone had fallen back under after a bathroom visit or whatnot.

 

If he found one of them having a nightmare, the brunet could usually ease them out of it and back into calmer sleep. The times they woke from the bad dream, startled and breathing hard, he would talk them back to the present. More than once, Sora would end up holding a hand (Kairi) or laying down beside (Riku) until sleep reclaimed them. (And if he took as much comfort in these moments as they did, he never admitted it aloud.)

 

(He tried to not think about the times his own nightmares had him frantically checking for his friends. A few times, he had even woken one only to tow him or her to the other's bed. Then, sleep-muddled but willing, both would settle, curled around him as Sora silently desperately told himself they were fine and here and safe.)

 

He wasn't sure if they knew about his nightly visits. If they did, the pair gave no sign that he was picking up. And that was fine, he preferred they not worry about him. (Riku and Kairi were aware of the visits, but hadn't realized they were every single night.)

 

Nights were always the worst, the distractions and light of the day covered in a dark blanket of star-filled black. The shadows were everywhere and the Shadows whispered just within his hearing range. Darkness had stolen Riku and Kairi before, and part of Sora was terrified it would happen again.

 

(The more-than-a-day trips he occasionally had to take off-world were horrible. Sora took naps whenever he could and risked overdosing on energy potions.)

 

So, each night, Sora comforted himself by checking on his friends, reassuring himself that they were still in his grasp, safe in the Light.

 

* * *

 

Sora and Riku and Kairi were together again. They shared meals, kept in touch through text and calls, and slept in the same house.

 

But there were wounds in their souls and memories that haunted their minds. Simply being within reach didn't make these vanish.

 

So they held on to each other, took comfort in their own ways, sought solace that the ones they cared for were alive and well and no longer lost.

 

Maybe one day, they would be fully healed and the fears of separation would fade like smoke.

 

(It would be a long time coming.)

 

* * *

 


End file.
